


(sugar coated) candy coated poison

by iknownothing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time writing Smut, Siren Lydia, but maybe i'll get better, especially lesbian smut, idk - Freeform, this is pretty terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknownothing/pseuds/iknownothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Allison mess around in a bar bathroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	(sugar coated) candy coated poison

**Author's Note:**

> so i don't write smut 
> 
> can ya tell

Allison didn't ever think she would find herself in a situation quite like /this/. 

The situation being a bar bathroom sink pressed into her back and a gorgeous, strawberry blonde pressed everywhere else. She can smell the girl's perfume and taste nothing but her lip gloss. Her hands feel soft curves and softer skin. She tries not to think about what she's supposed to be doing. Or the fact that she's never done anything with another girl before. She just focuses on the way the other girl's fingers feel running through her hair, or the way the other girl's tongue feels pressed inside her mouth. 

"You taste so good." The girl moans as she releases Allison's mouth (for the time being, Allison assumes) and kisses a trail down Allison's collar bone. Her hands slide down Allison's stomach and find the hem of her shirt, tugging insistently at the fabric, "You need to take this off." Allison hurries to comply, although she's afraid of getting caught. The other girl doesn't seem to be. 

"Your turn." She says as soon as her shirt is off and the strawberry blonde /goddess/ grins wickedly. She sheds her shirt in even less time than it took Allison and tosses it to the side. With a wicked smirk she runs her fingers down Allison's jaw, down her neck, to the clasp of her bra. Allison is breathing heavily when she pushes the other girl's hands aside and pops the clasp herself. 

"Perfect." And there's something amazing about that word. Allison huffs out a laugh, "Maybe we should have taken our shoes off first." She says breathlessly and the girl wrinkles her nose. 

"Not with these floors." She says matter of factly, then seems to notice that Allison is wearing jeans, "Or maybe..." 

She presses against Allison, who manages to slide her bra off her shoulders and onto the floor, and pushes her tongue back into Allison's mouth. With little discussion her fingers find the buttons of Allison's jeans and nimbly undo them. She pulls back and grins at Allison, "You have to take your shoes off." She runs her eyes down Allison's body and all but licks her lips, "And I'll make it worth your while." 

"You first." Allison reaches around the girl's back and undoes her bra, sucks in a breath when the girl pulls it off and tosses it to the side like she did her shirt. And Allison has seen breasts before, obviously, but there's something enthralling about the girl's milky skin turning to pink when it reaches her nipples. Allison reaches out a hand and brushes one of the girl's nipples, relishing in the soft sigh the girl releases in response, "You're beautiful." She says quietly, momentarily stunned by the true beauty of the other girl. 

The girl kisses Allison again, gently this time, and pulls at the top of her jeans, "Shoes. Now." 

Allison complies, only to wince when a knife clatters onto the floor. She'd forgotten it was there what with all that was happening. The girl arches a brow at the knife and Allison curses internally. What is she supposed to say? 

"Scared of the monster under the bed?" 

"Kind of." 

And then she's yanking her jeans off and the girl is yanking her skirt off and they're both in nothing but their underwear. Allison moves to take hers off but the girl reaches out a hand and grabs her wrist, "Not yet." She says seriously, "Let's have a little fun first." 

She wants to ask what the girl means by fun, but she doesn't have to. Because the girl has her lips on Allison's nipple and she's sucking and tugging and eliciting the most embarrassing noises from Allison with that pretty pink mouth. Allison can feel her underwear growing weight with each careful nip of the girl's teeth and she doesn't know how much longer she wants to wait. Her nipples stiffen and there's an almost unbearable heat low in her belly. She squirms as the girl moves between her nipples, tugging and sucking and kissing. 

Allison lets her hands wander up to the girl's hair and down to the girl's own breasts where she teases the nipples. She can feel the other girl stiffen as well and it only makes her want this more. 

She's incredibly grateful when the girl finally releases her nipples and says something about "real fun." Allison can only nod and whimper and bite her lip to keep from pleading. 

The girl's fingers slip teasingly beneath the band of Allison's panties and tug them down, gently, as her mouth molds itself to Allison's once more. Allison reaches for the girl's underwear but is met with the girl's unoccupied hand. 

"Not yet." The girl says and pushes her hand down into Allison's underwear, already wet, where her fingers find Allison's clit almost immediately. Allison moans loudly at the feeling and presses her hands against the sink behind her as she feels her knees go weak. The girl's fingers work steadily on her clit, massaging and rubbing and teasing, before she presses one of her fingers fully into Allison and grins when Allison presses down into the feeling. 

"God, you're pretty." The girl says and removes her fingers, which leaves Allison feeling empty and way too full all at once. For a moment, Allison is afraid the girl is going to leave her like this, dripping and desperate, but instead the girl drops to her knees (taking Allison's panties with her) and begins working on Allison with her tongue. It's all Allison can do not to scream. 

"Fu-" She moans, "God, that fee-" 

She can feel the girl's tongue pressing into her, brushing her clit and pushing even further. The girl is licking into her and adding fingers, tearing Allison apart and putting her back together. 

When Allison comes the girl stands up and kisses Allison hard, lets her taste herself, before pulling away. 

Allison reaches for her, ready to reciprocate, but the girl is already pulling on her clothes. She ignores Allison for the most part, even though Allison tries to make her stay. But what do you say to someone who you fucked without even asking for a name? 

The girl smiles when she hands Allison her knife, "You won't be needing this." 

"Wha-" Allison tries to form a coherent thought, "Where are yo-"

"Prior engagement." The girl says shortly, "But this has been fun." 

Allison watches her leave with a mixture of feelings. 

It's only when she gets home that she realizes that the girl was probably the siren they were looking for.


End file.
